Lu Lagi Lu Lagi
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: "LU LAGI LU LAGI!" Empat kata yang mengikat takdir Sasuke dan Hinata. /SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet 10 / Prompt: Memory


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Lu Lagi Lu Lagi milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Humor**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Lu Lagi Lu Lagi**

…

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

"HUH, LU LAGI LU LAGI!"

Sasuke terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Bukan karena dia mengenal siapa pemilik suara cempreng tersebut, namun karena kata-katanya yang membuka kembali kenangan sekaligus ingatan akan wanita bersurai indigo di masa lalunya.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati dua anak Adam dan Hawa yang berseragam SMA. Mereka tampaknya dari sekolah yang sama, karena logo sekolahnya yang juga sama.

Sedikit sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat saat melihat dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling menatap sinis. Si gadis SMA bersurai merah muda dan sang remaja pria bersurai pirang. Tingkah mereka kala beradu mulut membuat senyum Sasuke semakin melebar.

Puas menatap kedua remaja yang pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memilih untuk pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Dasar cowok mesum!" pekik gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terperanjat kaget. Lima tahun sejak dia lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, dia hampir tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.

Sasuke mendesah napas lelah. Dia menyamankan diri di bus kota yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kepalanya disandarkan di kaca bus, dan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Perjalanan ke rumahnya masih jauh, mungkin satu setengah atau dua jam lagi akan sampai. Dia menyusupkan _earphone_ ke kedua lubang telinganya. Mendengarkan musik adalah pilihan bijak saat ini.

Lantunan lagu-lagu membuatnya benar-benar terlelap. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya kala melodi indah lagu yang membuat benaknya ikut riang.

" _Permisi, saya mau nanya? Bagaimana ..." tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum ramah pada seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang sama dengannya, sedang duduk di depan meja daftar nama pengunjung._

 _Bukannya membalas senyum ramah Sasuke, gadis bersurai panjang itu malah menyipitkan matanya. "Lu pikir gue customer service!" ucapnya ketus._

 _Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja Sasuke merasa kesal. Sudah berbicara baik-baik, eh malah dikasarin seperti ini. "Biasa aja dong!" ketus Sasuke sewot. "Emang perpustakaan ini punya nenek moyang elu!"_

 _Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya lebar. "Eh, lu yang biasa aja! Nyolot amat! Udah dibilangin juga nggak bisa nanya-nanya! Maksa lagi lu!" bentak gadis itu sebal._

 _Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Awas kalo ketemu lagi … nggak selamet lu!" ancam Sasuke sembari menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal di depan wajah gadis itu._

 _Sang gadis menyeringai. "Oh aja ya kan? Cuih!" ejeknya lalu membalas tatapan dingin Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga akhirnya terpaksa Sasuke harus memutuskan tatapan sengit mereka terlebih dahulu karena matanya terasa perih saat menahan kedipan cukup lama. "Rasain lu!"_

 _Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan juga gadis itu di depan pintu perpustakaan. "Dasar cewek stress!" umpat Sasuke seraya berjalan ke kantin. "Lagi PMS kali ya!"_

 _Entah kenapa selama seharian ini, sejak Sasuke bertemu gadis itu, dia selalu mengalami kesialan. Dimulai dari ketumpahan kuah bakso di kantin, ketahuan tidur di kelas hingga disuruh piket sendirian. Sialnya, dia bisa membayangkan senyum kepuasan Kiba, musuh bebuyutannya, ketika melihatnya mnenyapu dan mengepel ruang kelas._

 _Seusai pulang sekolah, Sasuke memasuki bus kota dan mengambil tempat duduk di deret akhir dan segera duduk di dekat jendela. Kepalanya disandarkan di kaca bus dan matanya tak lepas dari buku yang dibacanya. Buku Harry Potter yang dipinjamnya dari Shino, teman sekelasnya, karena tak berhasil masuk ke perpustakaan. Hari ini dia tidak bisa menemukan kartu perpustakaannya yang sejak lima minggu telah menghilang. Padahal seingatnya, kartu perpustakaan itu ada di saku celananya. Namun entah jatuh dimana hingga akhirnya menghilang._

 _Dan sialnya, perpustakaan di sekolah mereka mengharuskan para murid untuk memiliki kartu perpustakaan jika ingin meminjam bahkan masuk ke dalam sekali pun._

 _Sasuke membaca dengan damai hanya untuk beberapa menit, dan kembali terganggu saat bus mengerem mendadak karena teriakan seseorang dari luar. Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Dasar orang gila!" gumam Sasuke sembari melanjutkan bacaannya._

 _Gadis bersurai indigo memasuki bus dengan tergesa-gesa. Tas ranselnya sangat besar dan lebih mirip koper mini ketimbang tas. Di tangan kanannya ada se-cup jus alpukat, buku dijepit di ketiaknya, dan tangan kirinya mengarahkan ponsel model jadul yang layarnya masih hitam putih ke telinga kirinya._

" _Iya … gue udah di bus kok, Cyin!_

" …"

" _Ribet amat nih!" keluhnya saat tali sepatunya terlepas._

"…"

" _Dadah! Iya … entar gue kabarin deh cyin!" ujarnya sumringah. "Siyu … muach!"_

 _Tubuhnya oleng ketika bus melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota. Padahal gadis itu sama sekali belum mendapat tempat duduk. Sambil memeluk tiang di dekat pintu masuk belakang bus, dia berteriak kencang, "Om … telotet! Eh … Om jangan kenceng-kenceng dong!" ketusnya._

" _Cih, berisik amat!"_

 _Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan, lebih tepatnya ke arah lelaki yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan buku tebal Harry Potter. "Eh, Mas! Bantuin dong. Udah tau gue kesusahan bawainnya!" gerutu gadis itu sembari mengarahkan jus alpukatnya pada pria itu._

" _Cih, bodo amat!" tukas lelaki itu tanpa sekali pun melepaskan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya._

" _Rese!" ejek gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. "Geser dikit dong! Biar gue bisa duduk disini!"_

 _Bukannya menggeser, lelaki itu malah melebarkan kedua tungkai kakinya. Sang gadis bermata perak itu terbelalak lebar. "Apa maksud lu mengangkang begitu? Dasar cowok mesum!" teriaknya. "Tolong … tolong ada cowok mesum disini!" teriak gadis itu._

" _Huh cowok mesum?"_

" _Jangan-jangan dia kali ya, cowok yang suka angkat-angkat rok anak-anak SD di halte!"_

" _Iya, gaya duduknya aja udah mesum banget!"_

 _Telinga lelaki itu panas saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari para penghuni bus. Dengan geraman kesal dia menurunkan buku itu dan menatap tajam orang yang meneriakinya mesum barusan._

 _Bola mata sekelam malamnya terbelalak lebar. Seperti petir di siang bolong, dia kaget melihat wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Si gadis rese dan kurang waras di perpustakaan yang melarangnya bertanya. "Lu …"_

" _KYAAA LU LAGI LU LAGI!" teriak gadis itu kesal. "Kok bisa sih ketemu sama lu terus. Ngikutin gue yah?"_

 _Sasuke yang tak terima dikata-katain, langsung saja membentak gadis itu. "Enak aja lu! Gue duluan yang masuk bus ini. Biar lu tau aja ya!"_

" _Oh … jadi elu beneran gak ngaku udah ngikutin gue sampe sini!"_

 _Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. 'Beneran sinting nih cewek!' batinnya._

" _Mau gue habisin lu. Elu belum tau siapa gue!" ancam gadis itu._

" _I!" ujar Sasuke bersikap acuh tidak peduli._

 _Sang gadis menyipitkan matanya. "Gue Hinata! Anak karate di sekolah kita! Mau gue tebas lu?"_

' _Apaan sih nih orang? Huh dasar cabe-cabean!'_

 _Sasuke terkekeh geli dengan pemikirannya. Cabe-cabean? Dia melihat penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai ke bawah. Senyumnya kembali melebar._

 **BYUR**

" _Apa liat-liat!"_

Lengket dan dingin terasa memenuhi kepalanya. Aromanya seperti alpukat. Ini persis dengan apa yang dialaminya lima tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke masih terpejam dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Ingatan akan wajah manis gadis cerewet itu memenuhi benaknya. Entah kenapa mimpinya ini terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan es dari jus alpukat itu sangat terasa di telapak tangannya.

Apa?

Tunggu dulu!

Kok … bisa?

Perlahan mata Sasuke mengerjap dan dia melihat dan mendengar samar-samar bisikan orang dan tatapan aneh kepadanya. Sasuke terperanjat dan terbangun dari lelapnya. Satu-persatu dipandanginya orang-orang yang menatap wajahnya. "Apa-apaan nih?" gumam Sasuke ketika mendapati tangannya berlumuran cairan lengket berwarna hijau.

"Oh … jadi lu udah bangun!"

Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang diikat _ponytail_ sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Di tangan kanannya ada bekas _cup_ jus alpukat yang sudah habis. Bisa Sasuke pastikan jika gadis inilah pelaku yang telah menyiramnya.

Semua umpatan kekesalan sudah siap dikeluarkan Sasuke, namun terhenti lantaran teriakan gadis itu.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran jorokmu hingga senyum-senyum sendiri saat tidur!" bentak gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke terdiam kaku. Ditatapnya wajah memerah karena menahan kemarahan di wajah gadis itu. Poni rata menutupi dahi, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit putih, pipi tembem, dagu runcing.

Ini kan si gadis cerewet itu?

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah Sasuke.

Rambut naik ke atas ala bebek nungging, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, dagu lancip, bola mata pekat, bibir tipis, kulit putih.

Dia kan si cowok mesum itu?

Mereka terbelalak kaget. Mulut mereka sama-sama membulat hingga akhirnya berteriak, "KYAA LU LAGI LU LAGI!"

…

 **END**

…

 **Dedicated to**

 **SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet 10**


End file.
